Flipping the Script
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: Tired of the same cartoon antics Minerva Mink, Slappy Squirrel, and Hello Nurse decide to try out different story genres. WARNING rating may change. Co-written by Yugiohfan163.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Flip the Script

We find ourselves in a quaint little cottage as a familiar squirrel was currently sitting at a table with two other females.

"Ah, what a beautiful summer morning, wouldn't you agree girls?" asked Slappy to Minerva Mink and Hello Nurse.

"Yes mother dear." spoke both of them in unison.

"Anyone care for more tea?" asked Slappy holding up the kettle.

"I'd love some mother-You know what? This won't work for me." frowned Minerva standing up from her seat.

"What's wrong?" asked Hello Nurse.

"We've been doing the same cartoon clichés for decades and I for one am tired of it."

"Amen to that sister," remarked Slappy as she all but ripped the bonnet from her head and through it on the table "I'm playing an old squirrel lady whose daughters are a human and a mink. What's up with that?"

"I mean it's nice to make some wholesome family entertainment but times have changed. I wanna do more than just cartoon comedy."

"Like what?" asked Hello Nurse.

"Like drama, action, horror, romance, and possibly... something a little naughty on the side." smiled Minerva.

"Minerva!?" gasped Hello Nurse.

"I'm in, just as long as don't have to dress up in anything frilly."

"A little too late for that." whispered Minerva.

"What was that?" asked the squirrel getting up.

"Nothing." spoke Minerva hiding her smile.

Both turned to Hello Nurse.

"Well... alright, but lets add some sci-fi and fantasy to the list."

"Why?" asked Slappy with a raised eyebrow.

"I always liked the shiny outfits in sci-fi and lets face it what girl doesn't have dreams of being a princess in the days of old?"

Slappy raises her hand. "I don't need to look like some fancy shmancy damsel. Someone tries to take me, I'll give'em the good ol' one two." spoke the squirrel.

"Well lets talk to the artist." spoke the mink before looking towards the audience. "Can we get a white background to start over?"

A giant pencil with the eraser facing them appeared and literally rubbed away the scene, leaving the three girls in a virtually endless white void.

"Alright ladies, where do we start?" asked the mink.

"Well before we start with the story, I need to have some work done. Hey Picasso, how about getting me out of these rags you call clothes and give me a body I can be proud of with some extra time on it?"

The pencil erased the old lady clothes she had on and erased her out before drawing her as an hourglass.

"Look. You have that hourglass figure you wanted." snickered Minerva.

The pencil drew a mirror next to her so she could get a good look at herself.

"Keep this up funny man and you're gonna be missing some teeth." warned Slappy whose glaring eyes could still be seen.

The eraser quickly got rid of the hourglass and redrew Slappy, but with a younger, curvier body similar to Minerva's.

"Hubba hubba I'm hot." She made a few poses in front of the mirror to admire her new figure. "Now lets get down to the nitty gritty. What genre should we do first?" asked the squirrel.

"I say a romantic drama with me as the leading lady." smiled Minerva holding a hand to her chest.

"Easy stomach." remarked Slappy feeling sick just from hearing that.

"Um, maybe we should try asking the artist what would work?" suggested the nurse.

The brush came down and painted a city. Then edits the girls on a building in front of a museum and puts them in skin tight black outfits with equipment used for burglary.

"Hey! I'm a squirrel, not a cat." growled Slappy.

"I think they look nice." smiled Hello Nurse.

"Now all we need is to know what we're still stealing." spoke Minerva.

The pencil drew a small newspaper that showed a picture of a red ruby.

"There's your answer." mumbled Slappy.

Hello Nurse pulls out a grappling hook "Let's go get it."

She shot the hook as it latched onto the edge and the three beauties zip lined to the museums roof.

Slappy went to the security panel connected to the skylight and cuts the power from it. "I may not be a professional burglar, but I have done a little breaking and entering in my time."

"Which explains a lot." spoke Minerva opening the skylight and tossing a rope down.

Minerva slid down the rope to the floor below, followed by Hello Nurse and finally Slappy.

"So, where's this rock at anyway?" asked Slappy.

The artist draws a sign to the ruby.

"Thanks for the tip Rembrandt, you couldn't have put that up before we came it." remarked Slappy.

The three of them followed the sign and saw the ruby sitting on a pedestal.

Minerva moved the infrared goggles down to her eyes and saw the beams of light surrounding it. "I got this, finally I get to put all those years of acrobatics to good use."

She leaped through and ducked past the beams and reached the ruby in no time. Minerva makes a smug smirk and reaches for the ruby. "Too easy."

"Wait!" cried Slappy.

Once the ruby was removed the alarm started going.

"Stop right there!" called a security guard as two of them ran towards the thieves.

"Run!" yelled Hello Nurse as they darted for the exit.

Slappy "You dumb bimbo, don't you know that you're suppose to put something of equal weight in place of the thing you're stealing?"

Minerva "Oh just shut up."

they make it to the rope. Slappy is the first to climb followed by Hello Nurse then Minerva.

A guard grabs her ankle "Gotcha!"

"Sorry, I prefer guys that aren't clingy!" Minerva used her other foot to kick him away as she climbed up the rope and they shut the skylight.

"Nice kick." complimented Hello Nurse.

"Thanks."

"Don't start celebrating too soon ladies." Slappy then points to the police cars barreling toward their location. They all slid down the drain pipe to the ground below.

"Hey mac, can we get a getaway car?" called Slappy as the pencil drew up a mustang.

"Nice choice, I'll drive." spoke Slappy getting into the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" called Hello Nurse.

They got in and floored it as they sped away from the cops with the ruby.

"I'm not in the mood for a car chase, but I ain't going back to prison." spoke Slappy keeping the wheel steady.

"Back?" spoke both the nurse and mink.

"Just hold on." Slappy turned at a corner sending the vehicle back to the curb between two other cars and finally turned off the engine. "Get down."

They all ducked their heads as the police cars drove right past them.

Slappy looked back at the police cars driving further away. "Our tax dollars at work."

"At least we got the ruby." smiled Minerva looking down, only to see the ruby erased and a stick of dynamite drawn in its place.

BOOM!

The scene changed to all of them getting covered in gunpowder turning them black as their hair was blown back wit h parts of their suit burned off.

"My hair!" Screeched Minerva.

"Of all the nerve." frowned Hello Nurse.

Slappy licks her fingers and puts out the small flame on the tip of her ear. "Girls, lets teach this comedian some manners."

The artist is grabbed by three pairs of hands and pulled into the page.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: After this chapter there will be much more profanity. **

They're back in the white void with the artist tied up and thoroughly beaten.

"Let's go over this to be sure you get the message. You're going to do as we say, right?" asked Slappy.

The artist nods.

"You're not going to pull any more gags like with the dynamite, right?"

The artist shakes his head.

"Good." Slappy then untied him and let him go.

The artist crawled out of the page and landed on his desk as he waited for the girls to tell him what they wanted.

"Alright now how about fixing the mess you made out of us?" suggested Minerva.

He erased their heads and redrew them to their original states.

"Okay now get us out of these burned catsuits and draw us up some decent clothes." spoke Hello Nurse.

He got rid of the suits and redrew back their original outfits, except for Slappy since she doesn't wear clothes.

"Okay now what should we do next?" asked Minerva.

"I vote for something that doesn't involve us getting arrested." spoke Slappy.

"How about a tropical vacation?" suggested Hello Nurse.

"Hey good thinking. Some fun in the sun is just what we need." smiled Slappy.

"But first we need to look the part. Hey can we get some swimwear?" apoke Minerva.

He erased their clothing before drawing in some bikinis for them.

Minerva was now wearing a red trikini, Hello nurse had a pink two piece, and Slappy was in a purple one piece.

"Now this I can make work." replied Slappy looking her body over.

"Lets hit the beach girls." spoke Hello Nurse.

"As soon a our artistically inclined friend provides the proper scenery." spoke Minerva with her hands on her hips.

The pencil drew in a white sandy beach on a tropical island.

"You girls up for a game of volleyball?" asked Slappy.

"But there's only three of us." pointed out Minerva.

"Well Nursie here can keep score while I'm whooping you tail."

"Excuse me? _you _whooping _my _tail?" asked Minerva.

"Actually girls now that I think about it I have to make a few calls." spoke Hello Nurse.

"Fine by me," Slappy said as she picked up the ball. "we'll set up the net."

"And by we I'm assuming you mean our artist friend right?" Minerva spoke.

"Congratulations you just won the jackpot." came Slappy's sarcastic remark.

They reached out and grabbed the artist yet again and pulled him in.

"Here's your chance to make up for that dynamite gag." spoke Slappy.

After the net was set up the artist plopped face first out of the page.

Hello Nurse was currently on the phone at the time.

"Yes I know it's been awhile since we last talked and its good to hear from you too. Now there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Hope you're ready to get schooled, grandma." taunted Minerva.

"Yuck it up blondie but there ain't no school like old school." Slappy served first.

Minerva returned the serve with ease, but the old squirrel easily hit it past her with her tail.

"Look ma, no hands." grinned Slappy.

Minerva nearly missed it but returned the ball to her adversary. As Slappy ran she stubbed her toe on a rock.

"Yeoch! Sweet Sally Struthers that hurt! Wait a minute if were in charge doesn't that mean we can curse for real?" asked Slappy.

"I guess." shrugged Minerva.

"Oh good. Son of a bitch! Ah that felt good." smiled Slappy.

"Alright, we'll be waiting." spoke Hello Nurse as she hung up.

"Hey girls I just got off the phone with Dot." spoke the nurse.

"Dot, Dot Warner?" asked Slappy.

"Yup, she and her brothers are coming by."

"Dot I can tolerate but those brothers of hers..." cringed Minerva.

"Don't worry. I got something if they try anything." grinned Slappy with her usual smile that promised pain.

A motorcycle speeds up towards the beach with the three terrors in question.

The cycle was parked in place as the three siblings got off.

"We're here!" chorused the siblings.

"Hellooo Nurse." chorused the two boys. Their tongues hung out and they panted like dogs while Dot shook her head. "Boys."

"I got this." spoke Slappy. She pulled a large mallet out and flattened both of them in one go.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" spoke Yakko.

"Pretty birdies." mumbled wakko disoriented.

"You boys behave yourselves or you will have to leave is that understood?" ordered Hello Nurse.

"Yes ma'am!" saluted the two males.

"Alright, now lets get you three some proper clothing for the occasion." spoke Minerva.

The siblings nodded as pulled a trunk out of nowhere and jumped into it.

Yakko wore brown swimming trunks, Wakko's were blue with red cuffs, and finally dot in a simple pink one piece.

"You kids wanna play volleyball with us?" asked Slappy.

"Sure." replied the brothers.

"I call referee!" spoke their sister.

Yakko and Wakko were on one side with the two anthro beauties on the other.

Throughout the entire game, the boys kept getting distracted by their opponents desirable figures that they lost the game.

Hello Nurse "hey anyone up for shishkabob's?"

"We are!" chorused the brothers. Wakko dashed over and was about to shove every last one down his gullet.

"Wakko!" cried everyone.

"For shame Wakko. Have you no manners?" frowned Yakko.

Wakko looked back and forth from the food about to go down in his stomach to the group glaring daggers at him before extending his pinkies.

"This is why we can't go anywhere nice." sighed their sister.

"I'm just hungry." defended Wakko.

"That's no excuse to eat all the food and leave everyone else without anything to eat." reprihanded Minerva.

"Sorry." apologized the warner.

"It's okay just try to be more considerate." spoke Minerva.

After getting some extra shishkabobs, they all started eating till they were full.

"Well we better get going." spoke Yakko.

"But what about the sunset?" whined Dot.

"Come on Yakko, we still got lots of time." begged his brother.

"Me and the girls were thinking of doing some hula dancing and we could use some drummers." smiled Minerva.

"Sold!" exclaimed Yakko.

Soon the pencil appeared and drew on grass skirts for the girls with coconut bikini tops. Then drew some drums for Yakko and Wakko "ready girls a-one, two, three."

They banged on the drums as the girls began to sway their bodies to the music.

"We should do this more often." Giggled the nurse.

"Hula dance?" asked the old squirrel.

"No I mean invite people to join us in on this being in charge for once." replied Hello Nurse.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." smiled Minerva shaking her hips.

Soon it was night time. Yakko was still a little awake, Wakko was getting tired, and Dot had fallen asleep.

"Well it's been fun girls, but now we really got to get home." yawned Yakko. He picked his sister up and guided his brother to the motorcycle.

"I'm not so sure you should be riding that as tired as you are. Besides our animator friend could simply draw a door to your water tower, right?" suggested Hello Nurse.

The answer came in the form of the pencil appearing as it drew a door which opened to show the inside of their water tower.

"Thanks. I always said animators were swell folks." smiled Yakko.

"I thought you said they were over fed pigs that-" Wakko was cut off by Yakko covering his mouth.

"Ahaha, obviously my little sibling is more exhaust then I realized. Gotta go bye." waved Yakko. They quickly went through the door as it shut and was erased.

"I'm feeling a little bushed myself. How about we head back to my place and get some shut eye?" yawned Slappy.

"Sounds good." yawned Minerva stretching.

"Mind drawing us a door to Slappy's?" asked Minerva.

"And something more comfortable to sleep in." spoke the hot nurse.

The pencil erased their clothing and replaced them with cotton nightgowns.

"We'll get in touch with you tomorrow. In the mean time, get rid of this scenery, beach side property ain't cheap you know. And get some sleep yourself, you earned it." spoke Slappy.


End file.
